


Stress Relief

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, and a lieutenant, hux is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a 25 year old lieutenant that's just been assigned to the Finalizer. His superior is Kylo Ren, who quickly becomes known for his tantrums. One day Hux tries to help calm him down before he can destroy anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever. I'd love to hear your critiques! Hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> inspired by Twitter user @KyloRensXanga
> 
> come join me on my tumblr: gambriz and Twitter: @spacegays_

Lieutenant Armitage Hux is 25 when he’s assigned to the Finalizer. As a boy he was shy and timid, but he poured himself into his work, rising through the ranks and besting his peers in the Academy. When he’s assigned to the Finalizer, it’s a proud moment for him. Meeting Kylo Ren, however, makes him wonder what he’s gotten himself into.

“Who are you?” Kylo asks.

“Lieutenant Armitage Hux. I’ve been assigned to work under your command.” Hux thinks the mask is unnerving. He prides himself on being able to read others emotions, but not even Kylo’s posture betrays his thoughts.

Kylo regards him for a moment, then leaves without a word. This won’t be pleasant, Hux thinks to himself before getting on with his day.

For the most part, Kylo leaves Hux to his own devices. He asks for weekly reports, only offering a nod or a grunt in response. Hux expected him to be much more demanding. Just when he thinks that having Kylo as a superior might not be so bad, he’s made aware of Kylo’s temper.

Charred rooms are a tri-weekly occurrence. Stormtroopers and officers find themselves in medbay, throats being treated after being force-choked. Hux once had the displeasure of seeing one of these tantrums first hand. He stood behind Kylo as he slashed into the consoles, yelling like a wild animal. When Kylo turned to look at him, it took all of his willpower not to bolt out of the door. Instead, he gave a curt nod, turned around, and walked out the door.

Hux also eventually learns how to tell when Kylo is on edge and upset, despite the mask. His movements are slightly more stiff and his right hand twitches as though he’s ready to grab his light saber. At first, Hux uses these cues to find an excuse to leave the area so he can work in peace, but soon he begins to wonder if there’s anything that can be done to prevent these tantrums. After all, if he can prevent damage to First Order property, it would make everyone’s lives easier.

One day, as Hux is rounding the corner, he sees his superior stomping past him. Kylo’s clearly in one of his moods, but instead of looking down at his data pad and letting him pass, Hux calls out. “Wait!”

Kylo stops in his tracks and without turning back he grits out, “What?” 

Hux want to kick himself. He should’ve thought this through. “I-um. I notice that you’re upset.” 

Kylo looks over his shoulder. “Astute observation, lieutenant.” 

Before he can stop himself, Hux blurts out, “Maybe I can help.” This is it, Hux thinks, this is how I die. But instead of being force-choked, Kylo backs him against the wall. Hux looks around worriedly, afraid someone will walk by.

“And just how, lieutenant,” Kylo says, voice dangerously low, “do you suggest you help?”

Hux’s head is swimming. He desperately wishes he never said anything. He wishes he could run away and forget the whole thing. But he also wishes Kylo would lean in closer. He wants to see the man underneath the mask. He doesn’t know much about Kylo or his appearance, but he knows he’s human. He wonders if Kylo is handsome. He wonders what it would be like to kiss him, to wrap his lips around-

Hux’s train of thought is cut off when Kylo barks out, “My quarters, now.” Hux couldn’t have disobeyed if he wanted to. He follows Kylo to his room, practically jogging to keep up with him. Once they are inside, Hux stands frozen in the middle of the room. Kylo moves to take a seat at his desk. “Come here, Armitage.” The sound of his first name goes straight to his cock. He does as he’s told. “On your knees.” Hux obeys immediately, looking up at Kylo expectantly from his spot on the floor.

For a long while, Kylo says nothing, only stares at Hux through his mask. The attention makes him squirm. Hux can’t take the silence any longer. “Please let me touch you.” Kylo’s hand shoots out and grips Hux’s chin. He squeezes until he can see tears prick at the corner of his eyes. 

“What?”

“P-please, I want to touch you.” Hux is trembling with fear and want.

“Is that anyway to address your commander?”

“No, sir.”

Kylo relaxes his grip but still holds Hux in place. “Good, now try again.”

“Please, sir, may I touch you.” Hux is completely hard now, desperate for whatever Kylo will give him. Kylo releases Hux’s face and reaches for the button on his pants. He takes out his cock, flushed and leaking, offering it to Hux. Hux leans in, placing his hands on Kylo’s thighs so steady himself. He licks a long, wet strip from the base to the tip, teasing the slit. Kylo grabs his hair, silently urging Hux to continue. 

Hux takes Kylo’s cock in his mouth and starts bobbing his head in earnest. The only noise that Kylo makes is ragged breathing, distorted by the mask. Hux, desperate to pull a groan out of the man, hallows his cheeks as he sucks him off. Kylo tugs on his hair, setting a slower pace. “Good boy,” he purrs, placing his hand on Hux’s cheek.

The praise goes straight to Hux’s cock, making him impossibly harder. But he doesn’t dare touch himself. Instead, he grips Kylo’s thighs harder, taking him completely in. Hux can feel the head of Kylo’s cock in the back of his throat and he swallows. He looks up at Kylo, eyes wild. Kylo can’t take it anymore. He sets a brutal pace as he fucks into Hux’s mouth. Tears stream down Hux’s face and he loves every second of it.

“Such a needy little whore, so good for his commander.” Hux moans at the words, hallowing his cheeks once more. He wants to see Kylo come undone, to feel his come dripping down his throat. Kylo comes with a grunt, holding Hux in place. Hux is careful not to spill a single drop. When he pulls back, his lips are red and swollen, eyes glassy. Kylo looks down at Hux’s crotch. Hux’s gaze follows his and notices a wet spot on the front of his trousers. He came untouched.

Kylo tucks himself back in and stands. “Well, Leiuenant, I look forward to your ‘help’ in the future.”


End file.
